


Welcome Home

by humbleramblings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fucking, Oral Sex, Porn, Sex, Smut, Strong Language, just dirty self indulgent smut tbh, this is so hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 20:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10368486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humbleramblings/pseuds/humbleramblings
Summary: George welcomes you, his girlfriend, home from a two month long work trip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a request on tumblr (lmao follow me @weascleys) #shameless plug

You dropped your bags on the floor and heaved out a huge sigh, finally, you were home. Two months you had been away from home, two months of sleeping in a tent all over the world. You loved to travel, you really did, but being away from home for so long had begun to wear on you. Especially because you had a loving boyfriend eagerly waiting for you at home. You had gotten home a day earlier than you had originally told George that you would be and you were so excited to put your plan into action. You loved surprising him.

You rushed into your bathroom, immediately turning on the shower and then retreating to your room to pick out your outfit for tonight. Something subtle should do the trick, so you decided on some of your dressier robes, but nothing too fancy. Once that was taken care of you stripped your clothes off and stepped into the nearly scalding water, sighing as it washed over your tense muscles. Traveling for so long really did take its toll on your body.

For two months, two long months, you had been traveling the world on a search for new potion ingredients. It was hard work, most of which consisted of crawling through distant jungles and dangerous environments, but that was where all the best discoveries were. You had come back with your fair share of minor scars, scratches, and scrapes, but it was worth it. Once you brought your new discoveries to light and started creating new things with them, you were sure that potion brewing would never be the same.

You stepped out of the shower, now perfectly clean and ready for the night, and you began to fix up your hair and don your robes, looking at yourself in the mirror and admiring your own reflection. George sure was in for one hell of a surprise tonight. You glanced at your clock and it was the perfect time for you to get going. It was a well past closing time for Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes so there would be no more customers or staff in the shop, but George would most likely still be there. Just what you wanted. So without stalling any longer, you Apparated to right outside of the obnoxiously decorated building. You could see Ron and George looking through the shelves and taking inventory so you hid behind a brick wall before they could spot you through the window.

After a few more minutes of hiding, you heard the door open and Ron say, “Alright, goodnight, George, see ya tomorrow!” And then you heard the loud crack of someone Apparating and you knew the coast should be clear now. You opened the door quietly and sauntered into the store, smiling as your saw your boyfriend in his magenta robes, still fussing over the items on the shelf. That was one of the things you loved about George, after everything he had been through with the war, he still held onto his passion of this joke shop.

“Is that a bad time?” You said loudly into the empty store, “I’m sorry, you seem busy. I can come back later.”

George whipped around quickly and looked at you, absolutely stunned. “Merlin!” He said as he rushed over to you and scooped you into his arms, practically crushing you in his embrace. “What’re you doing here? I thought you weren’t getting home until tomorrow!”

You laughed heartily as George spun you around in the air. “That’s just what I wanted you to think. I was coming home tonight the whole time, I just wanted to surprise you.”

“Oh, you little weasel,” George said, setting you down, but keeping his arms around your waist.

“No, I think you’re the weasel here, Weasley,” you said quietly and pulled him down to you by his tie so that his lips were only mere centimeters from yours. “You’re in store for a great time tonight.”

“Oh yeah?” George murmured, pulling you even closer as you saw his eyes start to cloud with desire. “And what did you have in mind, love?”

“Well, first,” You said, very careful to make sure that your voice sounded sultry, “we’re going out to dinner!” You finished in a very chipper voice, much different than it had been moments before. “Come on,” You said, dragging him toward the door, “we have reservations!”

George shook his head to knock himself out of the slight daze that you had somehow managed to put him in. “What? Since when?”

“Since I made them.”

“And where are we going?” George said while chuckling, “I’m not even out of my work robes yet!”

“Doesn’t matter,” You said, pulling out your wand and waving it over his robes, muttering an incantation. You watched in pleasure as George’s robes changed from their usual magenta color into sleek dress robes in a simple black. He looked good enough to eat. “Hm, much better.”

“You amaze me,” George sighed and pressed a kiss onto the top of your head. You took advantage of the contact and Apparated the both of you outside of the restaurant you had made reservations at. “Oh, so this is where we’re going,” George said while smiling. This had been the place where you and he had one of your very first “official dates.”

“Of course, it holds a lot of memories,” You said. “Why not make some more?”

George beamed at you and your heart fluttered as he opened the door for you and bowed overdramatically. “After you, m’lady.”

* * *

 

You giggled as you walked into Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes for the second time that day. You wouldn't say that you drunk necessarily, but you were feeling pretty good. The two bottles of wine that George had ordered at dinner were starting to set in. You wandered through the shop and examined the plethora of products that lined the shelves as George locked up.

“Do you have any idea how proud of you I am?” You said, trailing your fingers against one of the shelves lightly. George had come so far since you had met him during your first year at Hogwarts. He had been short, thin, quite skinny, and the class clown along with his twin brother, Fred. Since then he had been through and done so much: left Hogwarts before his final year was even over with a magnificent display of fireworks, created revolutionary products, opened a successful business right out of school, fought in a war, lost an ear, and lost his brother.

It was then that you really started to notice how much George had changed since the end of the war. He was no longer the skinny and bright eyed kid that you had once known. Yes, he still had a shine to his eyes that you would love forever and always, but there was no denying that it had dimmed. His shoulders seemed broader, his arms stronger, the lines in his face more set. He was still extremely attractive to you, but it was now that you realized that you were no longer with a boy, you were with a man. A man that you loved with all of your heart nonetheless.

“Hey,” George mumbled in your ear as he wrapped his arms around your waist from behind, “what’re you thinking about so hard over here?” He pressed a light kiss to your neck and you had to suppress a shiver.

“Just you,” You said, leaning your head back against his shoulder.

“Me? What would you be thinking about little old me for?”

You turned around in his arms and ran your fingers through his red hair, something that had remained a constant throughout all the years. “Because I’m madly in love with you. Probably more than I should be, to be honest.”

“Oh, more than you should be?” George said while chuckling. “And why is that?”

“I dunno, Georgie,” You said, leaning in towards him, “I think you’re a bad influence on me.” You poked your bottom lip out in a faux pout.

“Do you now? And why is that?”

“Because I think we’re about to have sex in your shop and I think it’s entirely your fault,” You said, closing the gap between you two and kissing him.

“Hmm,” George hummed against your lips, “I think you're absolutely right.”

George plunged one of his hands into your hair, holding you to him as he kissed you fiercely. The sheer force of it made your head dizzy and heat spread rapidly throughout your body. Your arms snaked around his neck and hung on tightly as George hoisted you up and pinned you against the shelves, items clattering to the floor as your legs wrapped around his waist. You groaned against his mouth as his body pressed against yours.

George’s tongue lightly skimmed against your bottom lip and you opened your mouth without hesitation, eager to feel his tongue against yours. You moaned into him as he held you against the shelves. George smirked into the kiss, he loved how you always turned to complete putty in his hands. You always had, and hopefully, you always would. Suddenly, you were moving and George was walking over the cashier counter and setting you down onto it.

He pushed your cloak off your shoulders so he could start removing your robes. “By the way,” George murmured against your lips, “this is entirely your fault for looking so damn good tonight.” He started pressing wet and rough open mouthed kisses to your neck. “I have no other choice but to fuck you.”

Chills ran down your spine when you heard him talking to you like that, and you leaned your head back and moaned as he sucked and bit on your neck. You would surely have marks there in the morning but you really could care less. George started rucking your robes, which was really just a dress, up around your waist and anticipation coursed through your veins. Before you could even comprehend what was going on George was on his knees in front of the counter with your legs thrown over his shoulders.

He pressed a kiss to your clit through your underwear and smiled when you gave a little jolt of surprise. “Oh, how I’ve missed this,” George whispered before pulling your underwear down and throwing them carelessly over his shoulder, attaching his mouth to you almost immediately, causing you to cry out and grab his hair tightly in your fingers. “No no,” George said and grabbed your hands, forcing them to grasp the edge of the counter on either side of you. “Keep your hands right there. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?”

You nodded helplessly as you dug your teeth into your bottom lip, hands clutching the counter, and George disappeared between your thighs again. His tongue was running over you relentlessly and it was such a struggle for you to hold onto any control that you previously had before. You hips rolled against his mouth as his tongue glided over your sensitive clit over and over again. He slowly slid in a single finger and crooked it upwards, hitting the perfect spot inside of you and making you moan loudly, your knuckles turning white from your grip on the counter. You yearned to touch him, but you knew better than to disobey him.

“Oh god, George,” You moaned quietly and George’s chest rumbled in a sort of growl when you said his name, he loved that so much. Little whimpers and gasps escaped your lips as he continued to thrust his finger inside of you and ravage your clit with his tongue. You were getting closer and closer by the second and you both knew it. “I’m s-so close,” You whimpered to him, and George pulled away from you as soon as the words left your lips and you whined at the loss of contact.

“Shh, it’s all right, baby, I’ve got you,” George cooed at you as he unbuckled his trouser and yanked them down to his knees. He grabbed your jaw on both sides and pulled you into a rough kiss, your teeth and tongues meshing together in a way where you couldn’t tell where you stopped and where George started. Your legs spread and another shiver ran down your spine as you felt his hard cock brush up against your wetness that was practically dripping onto the counter at this point. “I’m sorry, I know this isn’t the romantic lovemaking that you probably wanted for your first night back, but I need to have you  _ right now _ .”

“No no, by all means, I am  _ so _ okay with this,” You said, breathing raggedly. You were so eager to have him inside of you, two months had been way too long. “Please, please fuck me,” You whispered as you pressed kisses all along his jawline and neck, making sure to mark him as he had done to you.

“My pleasure,” George mumbled and slid into you slowly, both of you groaning as he bottomed out and stayed still for just a moment. Then he pulled out almost entirely and slid back in, a low moan rumbling in his throat. “Merlin, I’ve missed you so much.” It didn’t take long before his pace quickened and you were widening your legs even more for him, knocking objects onto the floor carelessly.

You felt exhilarated, fucking right there on the counter in the middle of his store. It was dirty and hot and sweaty and everything you needed after being away for two months. George was kissing and biting sloppily on your neck as his cock pounded in and out of your pulsing heat, the sound of slapping skin and the smell of sex in the air. Your head was thrown back, loud moans and whines clawing themselves out of your throat as your boyfriend fucked you into oblivion.

“Oh god, love,” George panted into your neck as you tightened even further around him, “you feel,” he punctuated each word with a wet press of his lips to your neck, “so,” kiss, “fucking,” suck, “good.” He sunk his teeth into the already red skin of your neck and you practically sobbed in pleasure. “Come for me, darling. I want to feel you,” he ordered you.

You were more than happy to oblige as your orgasm washed over you in waves. You came so hard that your toes curled and you dug your nails into any part of George’s flesh that you could get your hands on. Your hips were rolling and bucking wildly off of the counter and George was having quite the difficult time holding you somewhat still.

“Oh  _ fuck _ ,” George seethed as his own pleasure came to a peak and pulled out of you quickly, his come landing on your thigh. You couldn’t even bring yourself to care at this point, your brain was so incredibly clouded with lust that you couldn’t even discern left from right. “Let’s give you another one, shall we?” George said breathlessly as he sank to his knees in front of you once more.

You gasped loudly as his tongue laved in one smooth motion over your extremely sensitive cunt. You had finished only moments before and you could tell that it would only be mere seconds before you did again. This time George allowed you to touch him as he ate you out and your nails dug into his scalp as you held onto him for dear life. Stars exploded behind your eyelids as you came for the second time that night, and George lapped all of it up, making guttural sounds of pleasure as he did so.

He rose slowly up to your lips, peppering your body with kisses as he went. He pressed his lips to yours in a slow passionate kiss, stroking your tongue with his own and you could taste yourself on his tongue. George reached into his disheveled robes and pulled out his wand, waving it over you so you were all cleaned up within a matter of seconds. “I love you,” he murmured as he rested his forehead against yours.

“I love you, too,” You said, your hands resting on either side of his neck, holding him to you lovingly. Your muscles were already aching and the skin on your neck was starting to sting in a pleasurable way from all of George’s biting. “Can we go upstairs now? I’m exhausted.”

George laughed and picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder and adjusting his pants. You shrieked in surprise which only made him laugh harder. “Wait, what about the shop? Shouldn’t we clean up a bit?” You asked, blowing your hair out of your face.

“No,” George said as he trudged up the stairs to his flat. “Ron can deal with it. His girlfriend’s been home for the past two months, mine hasn’t.” He threw you on the bed once you were in his room and he immediately covered your body with his after tearing your dress off of you. “Besides,” he said, kissing his way up your torso slowly, “I’m not done with you yet.”


End file.
